sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Gregson-Williams
Harry Gregson-Williams (born 13 December 1961) is an English composer, orchestrator, conductor, and music producer. He has regularly written for television and films, such as The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, The Martian, and the ''Shrek'' franchise. Gregson-Williams has also composed music for several video games, having notably helped score every main entry in the Metal Gear series since Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Education Gregson-Williams won a musical scholarship to St John's College at the University of Cambridge at the age of seven, where he was a child chorister, and later attended Stowe School, a boarding independent school in the civil parish of Stowe in Buckinghamshire, where he was a music scholar, followed by the Guildhall School of Music and Drama in London. Discography Film 1990s 2000s 2010s Television Video games Rides Awards and nominations Awards *1999 ASCAP Award for Top Box Office Films - Antz (with John Powell) *1999 BMI Film & TV Awards - Antz (with John Powell) *1999 BMI Film & TV Awards - Enemy of the State (with Trevor Rabin) *2001 ASCAP Award for Top Box Office Films - Chicken Run (with John Powell) *2001 Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music Score an Animated Feature Production - Shrek (with John Powell) *2001 BMI Film & TV Awards - Chicken Run (with John Powell) *2002 BMI Film & TV Awards - Shrek (with John Powell) *2005 BMI Film & TV Awards - Shrek 2 *2005 BMI Film & TV Awards - Man on Fire *2005 Hollywood Film Award for Composer of the Year *2006 BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Richard Kirk Award for Outstanding Career Achievement *2005 Satellite Award for Outstanding Original Score - Kingdom of Heaven *2009 BMI Film & TV Awards - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *2009 BMI Film & TV Awards - Eleventh Hour (with Graeme Revell and David E. Russo) *2009 Brooklyn International Film Festival Certificate of Excellence - Em (with Jim Jermanok, Jesse Biltz and Britt Napier) Nominations *1997 Saturn Award for Best Music - The Rock (with Nick Glennie-Smith and Hans Zimmer) *1999 Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music in an Animated Feature Production - Antz (with John Powell) *2001 Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Original Score - Chicken Run (with John Powell) *2002 Saturn Award for Best Music - Shrek (with John Powell) *2002 Golden Satellite Award for Best Original Score - Spy Game *2002 BAFTA Anthony Asquith Award for Film Music - Shrek (with John Powell) *2004 Annie Award for Outstanding Music in an Animated Feature Production - Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *2004 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Soundtrack of the Year - Shrek 2 *2004 World Soundtrack Award for Soundtrack Composer of the Year - Shrek 2 *2005 Annie Award for Music in an Animated Feature Production - Shrek 2 *2006 Golden Globe for Best Original Score - Motion Picture - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *2006 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Song Written for Film - "Can't Take It In" from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (with Imogen Heap) *2007 Grammy for Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *2007 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Score of the Year - Shrek the Third *2007 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year - Déjà Vu, Shrek the Third, The Number 23 and Flushed Away External links *Harry Gregson-Williams at the Internet Movie Database *Facebook *Artist profile at OverClocked ReMix *Harry Gregson-Williams discography at MusicBrainz *An interview with Harry Gregson-Williams *Epicenter Games Interviews Harry Gregson-Williams, an interview with Harry Gregson-Williams regarding Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, from EpicenterGames *Harry Gregson-Williams at Scorereviews.com Category:1961 births Category:Alumni of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama Category:British film score composers Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Living people Category:Annie Award winners Category:Alumni of St John's College, Cambridge Category:People educated at Stowe School Category:People educated at The Prebendal School Category:Shrek music Category:Video game composers Category:Academics of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Danny Elfman Category:John Debney Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Don L. Harper Category:Alexander Courage Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:David Newman (composer) Category:Graeme Revell Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Deborah Lurie Category:Christopher Young Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Henry Jackman Category:Trevor Rabin Category:John Frizzell (composer) Category:Marc Streitenfeld Category:Lisa Gerrard Category:Patrick Cassidy (composer) Category:Henning Lohner Category:Stephanie Economou Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Marc Shaiman Category:Thomas Newman Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Christopher Willis Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra